DE 30 24 537 discloses a rolling bearing provided with a bearing mantle made of plastic by injection molding. To provide axial fixation, among other things, sections of the bearing mantle are molded on wrap-around parts of the end faces of the outer ring. The bearing chamber is protected with sealing disks that are inserted into the mounting grooves of the outer ring.
During operation, at least one side of the tension roll is exposed to a high degree of contamination. The mounting groove for the seal thus forms a susceptible location through which dirt can enter the bearing or through which lubricant is able to escape from the bearing chamber.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a tension roll that is not as susceptible to contamination or loss of lubricant.
It would thus be desirable to provide a tension roll providing an improved coverage and more reliable sealing of the bearing chamber.